


Straightforward Honesty

by lionofwrath



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Scars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel decides to seduce Mortarion, talking and sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightforward Honesty

Nathaniel tried to refrain from sighing as he stared at the ceiling of his primarch’s bedchamber.  It had been several months since Mortarion’s invitation to share his bed and it was not what Nathaniel had imagined.  Mortarion was a skilled, considerate lover, but he always wore a hooded robe and refused to let Nathaniel touch him.  Logically he understand Mortarion’s reluctance, it was common knowledge that the Death Guard primarch was horribly scarred.  Nathaniel wanted him anyway, wanted to touch and lick those scars and show Mortarion how loved he was.

He eyed his primarch’s covered back and gathered his courage.  Pushing the bed covers aside he crawled over to sit beside Mortarion.

The primarch turned towards Nathaniel and he reached up to carefully run his fingers across the scars on Mortarion’s gaunt cheek.  Golden eyes stared at him impassively as Nathaniel leaned forwards.  He had been aiming for a soft chaste kiss but Mortarion’s mouth opened under his and Nathaniel couldn’t resist sliding his tongue past the scarred lips.  Nathaniel felt himself getting hard, his primarch’s mouth was hot and wet and Mortarion dragged his tongue across Nathaniel’s making them both moan.

Encouraged, Nathaniel ran his hand down the side of Mortarion’s neck and gently pushed the robe off Mortarion’s shoulder.  Mortarion broke the kiss to give him an unreadable look, then shrugged the top part of his robe off.

_ Don’t stare, _ Nathaniel told himself, but he couldn’t help it.  Badly-healed chemical burns covered most of Mortarion’s pale shoulders and neck, running down his arms and sides.  His chest and stomach had older scars, Nathaniel recognized some as battlefield injuries, but several lines were too straight, too precise, to have come from a fight.

‘Not what you wanted to see?’  The deep, rasping voice was bitter.

Nathaniel glanced up quickly, expecting anger, but there was only sad resignation in Mortarion’s golden eyes.

He couldn’t figure out what to say, instead he reached out to trace the scar along the inside of Mortarion’s arm.  Nathaniel leaned in and pressed kisses from wrist to elbow, feeling Mortarion flinch.

‘Do they hurt?’ Nathaniel asked, suddenly worried.

‘No.’  Mortarion’s breath hitched as Nathaniel licked a burn on his shoulder.  He ran his hands across Mortarion’s stomach, sucked at the scars on his collarbone.  Mortarion shuddered and pulled Nathaniel closer, capturing his captain’s mouth with his own.  Nathaniel groaned as their cocks rubbed together, even through the robe he could feel Mortarion hardening.

Nathaniel braced his hands on his primarch’s shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed, leaning forwards to continue grinding against him.  Mortarion’s eyes suddenly filled with sheer panic and Nathaniel realised a half-second too late that something was wrong before a flailing fist struck him in the head.  Mortarion made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a scream and violently shoved Nathaniel off him.

He hit the floor, dazed, his combat instincts yelling at him to get up, to fight.  Nathaniel struggled against them, trying to get his bearings.  He finally managed to make it onto his hands and knees, the lack of any further attacks calming him.  When he looked up Mortarion was huddled at the head of the bed, legs pulled up to his chest, head down.

Nathaniel rose slowly, sitting at the foot of the bed.  The primarch had his robe back on, the hood hiding his buried face.  He glanced down at his own nakedness and pulled the sheets over to cover himself.

‘Are you alright?’  A muffled voice asked him.

‘I’m fine.’  Nathaniel replied truthfully.  It had been a glancing barehanded blow, not a well-aimed strike.  He wasn’t usually the kind of man who offered apologies, but he felt he should say it anyway.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’  _ what? Scare you?  _ Primarchs weren’t supposed to feel fear.   _ But he did, he was terrified. _  Nathaniel trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

There was a long pause before Mortarion finally raised his head.  He wouldn’t look at  Nathaniel, staring at the sheets beside him instead.

‘I don’t like being held down.’ His voice was quiet, and harsher than usual.  ‘The xenos, on Barbarus, they tied me down so they could cut me open, over and over, even if I tried to fight.’  Mortarion shivered, hugging himself tighter. ‘They held me down and raped me while I screamed and screamed and I couldn’t stop them.’

Nathaniel felt like a thunder hammer had hit him in the chest.  Rage filled him and combat hormones started to flood his system.  He forced them down, there was no enemy he could attack and kill to fix the past.  He knew he should say something, but the words sounded hollow even  in his head.  He wanted to hold Mortarion, protect him from his memories.

‘I won’t blame you for leaving.’

Mortarion’s words cut through Nathaniel’s scattered thoughts.  ‘I’m not going anywhere.  This doesn’t change how I feel about you.’

Mortarion glanced up, briefly meeting Nathaniel’s eyes, then dropped his gaze again.  ‘It doesn’t?’

‘No, of course not.’  Nathaniel said firmly.   _ Be honest. _  ‘I love you.’

Mortarion went still and silent.  Nathaniel waited patiently, giving him time.

Mortarion finally looked up at him warily.  ‘I could have seriously injured you.  If I panic again...’

‘You won’t.  We’ve had sex before,’ Nathaniel pointed out. ‘and you enjoyed it when I touched you.’

Mortarion nodded slowly, golden eyes still sceptical.

‘So, tell me what you don’t like and I won’t do that.  If I know now then I can work around it later.’  Nathaniel was already running scenarios through his head.

‘You talk as if you’re planning a battle.’  Mortarion laughed quietly, then considered his captain seriously.

‘You already know I don’t like feeling trapped, being unable to move, to escape.’  Mortarion hesitated, then stated flatly.  ‘I don’t want you to fuck me, and I won’t suck you off.’

Nathaniel nodded his understanding.

‘I like it when you kiss me though.’  Mortarion added unexpectedly.  ‘They never forced themselves on me that way.’

‘We can start with kissing then.’  Nathaniel moved closer to Mortarion and the primarch gradually uncurled, crossing his legs to let Nathaniel near enough to draw his hood down.  Nathaniel licked at Mortarion’s pale lips, tasting salt.   _ He was crying. _  The knowledge made him angry again, but he shoved it down hard as Mortarion kissed him desperately.  Nathaniel licked the inside of his mouth until he could feel Mortarion relax slightly, then he pushed the robe off, caressing scars as his hands moved downwards.

Mortarion flinched when Nathaniel’s hands reached his hips.

‘Are you alright?’  He said it softly, still touching but not moving.

‘Yes,’ Mortarion growled.  ‘I trust you.’

Nathaniel felt honoured at the words.  He untied the cord of Mortarion’s robe and reached down to grasp his primarch’s cock.  Mortarion moaned as Nathaniel stroked him with one hand as he pushed the rest of the concealing robe away with the other.

The lower part of Mortarion’s body was as badly scarred as the rest of him, and Nathaniel ran his fingers over the straight cuts trailing from his hip to along the inside of his thigh.  Nathaniel shifted position to kneel between his primarch’s legs, and bent down to lick the head of Mortarion’s cock, causing him to jump.

‘What are you -’ Mortarion’s words choked off in a low moan as Nathaniel wrapped his lips around his cock.  Nathaniel drew him further into his mouth and Mortarion shuddered and gasped.  Licking the underside of his cock was even better, as Mortarion made a whimpering moan that went straight to Nathaniel’s groin.  He repeated the motion, dragging his tongue slower, just to hear Mortarion make that noise again, then took the primarch deeper into his throat.  Mortarion keened as he came and Nathaniel continued to suck until his primarch stopped shivering from aftershocks.

Nathaniel wiped his mouth as he gazed at Mortarion, who was sprawled across the pillows, his golden eyes glazed over in pleasure.

‘Why - you didn’t need to do that?’  Mortarion sounded stunned.

Nathaniel shrugged.  ‘I wanted to, and you obviously enjoyed it.’

Mortarion was recovering fast and he gazed at Nathaniel curiously.  ‘You actually like doing that?’

‘Well, yes.’  Nathaniel abruptly remembered what Mortarion had said earlier.  ‘The xenos…’

‘Forced me onto my knees and raped my mouth.’  Mortarion interrupted.  ‘I know this is different.  I’m just surprised that you liked it so much.’  He frowned and seemed to be considering something.

Nathaniel stared at him, unsure of what to do next.  He was still partly hard even though the conversation had dulled some of his lust.  He started to move and Mortarion’s golden eyes fixed on him.

Nathaniel was startled by the intensity he saw there and Mortarion suddenly pounced on him, flipping him onto his back.  Mortarion’s hands seemed to be touching him everywhere and he gasped and squirmed when they moved lower.  His cock was stroked until he was hard again.

Mortarion leaned over him, fiddling with something on the bedside table.  He realised it was lube, watching as Mortarion spread it over his fingers.  He gave Nathaniel a rather feral smile and reached down to work a finger inside his captain.

Nathaniel moaned and spread his legs for his primarch.  Mortarion pushed another finger in, twisting until Nathaniel bucked under him.  He almost cried out when Mortarion withdrew his fingers, but watching the primarch smearing lube on his own cock was distractingly hot.

When Mortarion finally slid into him they both shuddered.  Nathaniel grabbed Mortarion’s shoulders as his primarch started to move, quickly finding the right angle.  He wrapped a leg around Mortarion’s hip, pulling him further in.  Mortarion braced himself on one hand and ran the other down to grasp Nathaniel’s cock.  Nathaniel thrust into his grip, aware only of  Mortarion touching him.  He came first, crying out and clenching around Mortarion, bringing the primarch over the edge with him.  Mortarion snarled and continued moving, letting both of them ride the aftermath of their pleasure.

Mortarion panted as he pulled out and dropped onto the bed beside Nathaniel.  He ran his hand across Mortarion’s heavily scarred back as he shifted to partly lie across Nathaniel’s chest.  Nathaniel wrapped his arms carefully around his primarch.  ‘Is this okay?’

Mortarion’s only reply was a contented murmur and Nathaniel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it came to pass that I wrote graphic sex between two characters I know almost nothing about. *throws hands in the air and runs away*


End file.
